Sudden Appearance
by Luka-Wolf
Summary: Self-insertion story. I put myself before ME 1 and alter whole story by putting myself into role of Shepard's killer in the age of child gang. Tali/Garrus will be closest to main character.
1. Chapter 1

**Mass Effect: Sudden Apperance**

_A/N: I don't want to bore you with many details so I will put it in a list:_

_First story_

_Shepard will be replaced because he is ruthless (if you are upset by this fact I recommend you to stop reading)_

_My character will remember content of the game and use it as bonus to his tactical choices_

_Some of the game events might be altered to serve story_

_My age is 17, but in story I start at 16, so character has more time to adapt_

_Hobbes: Hiking, programming, parkour, shooting from small-bore rifle, paintball and in rest of time I watch Discovery, Animal Planet etc. (yes, it is a bit of mix up, but I am crazy personality)_

_Character's name is Lukas Wolf, which is mine but Wolf is just sort of nick_

_Section which ports me in story is pretty crazy too, but you will get HIV by just seeing how trains look like in Czech republics_

Prologue:

My hand is trying to struck that goddamn thing, which is there just to wake me up. After two misses it hits head of the alarm clock and successfully silences it. "Another day in the life of student," I say more than less for myself as I start getting ready for departure.

OK, so I am traveling to contest of young programmers... Striving to stay up is sometimes too hard quest in this god forsaken bus, but it is worth it... At least so I hope.

Just about an hour later I am leaving the bus station, heading towards building of local grammar school to beat some dudes in my own field of expertise. After checking my name and some papers I'm allowed to enter auditorium full of computers and people. "This definitely causes some headache," I mutter to myself, but some professor notices it and tells me about his hope for his own students. I mostly don't care as my replies are very fast and short.

Now we all are working on some kind of algorithm to determine which way through maze is the fastest, when passing some locations in it is necessary, my hands strike keyboard with furious speed as Muse lets my ideas flow in superhuman speed, soon enough I leave my spot with flash-drive and let jurymen check my solution. Five minutes later I'm told that my data field processing was right and even my code was understandable, which is something like miracle...

During the day we receive more assignments to deal with and it goes into the evening. In 8 PM the judgment is brought over the whole day and I am chosen as the best of my district, which is great success and after short ceremony we are allowed to leave building.

It is pretty late and I'm alone in train which departed about minute ago to my hometown, soon enough I fall asleep as I know that there is the terminus for this particular ride.

When I wake up, I find out that my position is somewhere in destroyed wagon, which is pretty rusty too. At first I panic trying to find a way out, but then I realize that one window is broken. After short acrobatic exhibit I left that wagon with just clothing harmed and right now I'm scouting my surroundings. It is indeed strange place, but it wakes up some old memory of mine... Looks like Undercity from KOTOR, but there are no races of this universe. But then my train of thought is broken as three teenagers in leather jackets with graffito REDS on them... Dammit I think... "Run dude run!" some small guy screams to me as he passes by. Oh, so my PT teacher was right, thanks god for that running around lake. And I dart with crazy speed out of that place.

Fine, fine... Calm down Luke, calm down. I find myself on some sort of plaza, which is full of humans around my age... Dude, they have weapons... Child gang, so OK lower community is crazy on earth, if I am on earth. This is the time when it should come... Wow, I am still here, no waking up, no freaky scream of dreamer driven of his nightmare. What crazy train was I on, shit I look like chewed rag. And here we go, "What are you doing here, this is our territory!", "Hey, just shoot him, he is useless.", but then some sort of leader, by his clothing came up and over-shouted this whole pack: "Silence, we have a guest!". I should say something, but what, what... "Hey what is your name wanker?". Doh I am wanker already? Screw that guy, he got me surrounded. "Lukas Wolf," I shoot back and await additional shitload of boos, but that crowd has respect to their leader and keep silence, so he might be the one to send me to hell.

"OK you weakling we are owners of this place and you are newbie here, but you bear no marking of another gang and your clothing is pretty archaic too, so I presume that you were exiled from some crazy family down here, cause you were no use to em...", man, this guy just gave me a cover story, so lets use it and keep a low profile, "Yes, I am former part of a big family, youngest child, they had no credits to take care of me, so I was fired", OK, look down to ground, look sad, no spark in your eye... "So we have a useless bitch here, what should we do to him...", their leader looks around that bunch of people and then to me: "You ran into us pretty fast and you used your surroundings as your advantage, so you are no thrown off child, you have some secrets from me eh?" and he took out pistol and aimed directly between my eyes. "Sir, I was trying to make some credits for food by being runner, I should be of some use to you," hope it will work, or my adventure ends pretty fast down here... "Wanker we are going to blow some asses of _Tenth Street Reds_ scum that are next to our territory, their leader is some bloody bastard called Shepard and he is the world's biggest ass. He shoots anybody at sight of their street and members of his gang, who disobey his orders are killed ruthlessly." OK, so I am going to shoot Shepard, which is then biggest hero of the galaxy, even when he is ass... Bad, bad idea, but I don't want to die, that would be good for nothing, but leader continues: "There is no other gang, which would be problem to us, so, you are their spy, or you are just runner as you say... And I have a solution, you will be in head of that assault, right under MY command, if you disobey order, you die, if you don't shoot, you die, if you screw with us, you die... UNDERSTOOD?", he looks at me like some sort of beast, so I have no choice... "Yes sir," I respond and then add, "but I need weapon sir". Huge grim appears on his face as he gives me his other pistol, which he had hidden under shirt, then he says: "You will sleep in our house and than you will help us, by that your destiny will be chosen!", I was not even able to respond as somebody dragged me into very dirty room and then locked doors behind me, only thing in that room was some ragged mattress, so I just fell on it and slept.

Loud shouting of this bloody leader woke me up and then I just saw the doors fly open and I follow doorkeeper to meeting-place of gang. Their leader was shouting something about eliminating danger and leadership of those people, then he came to me and gave me old blue cap, when he was speaking something about me and membership in _Blue Killers _gang. And so we departed to battlefield.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Shootout and after

After being escorted to the battlefield, I was trying to shoot and run in some rhythm, that saved my ass for few moments. Now I am pinned down behind cover by some crazed sniper that took his spot in some half destroyed building on the end of valley. My pistol was of no use on that distance and our sniper got shoot in his arm, right now I am patching him up with piece of my shirt and stopping that blood flow. Man god bless my biology lessons and first aid training. I found out that most of his big blood-vessels were intact and the bleeding was mostly from badly torn flash, which I managed to stop by applying rest of my shirt as bandage. OK, now back to battle, I hear shouting of our leader to push and the body count is becoming too high, damn that freak we are no Russians to have theory saying: "We are many, one does not matter" Just screw this guy. I pick up that patched up sniper rifle and check it. Oh so I have two shots and one target... perfect standing for somebody who used just small-bore rifles, but better than nothing. I lean out of cover with rifle ready and aim on the sniper post, but my shot misses and recoil hits me badly in shoulder. Definitely not small one I think as I search the rifle for some adjustment mechanism. Damn that sniper he fainted, would use his help now. But here it is, small tough display on side of rifle with length and scope marking setup. There is slider for gun-stock and another for grip, I set it up for my arm and again lean out of cover, this time with ideal rifle and ready for recoil. My shoot hits the target in chest and I see blood marking on wall behind him, damn man I killed somebody. Until now I just laid covering fire with my pistol running through the street as some crazer and now, just damn it, this thing changes you in ways I can't even describe. But here I go again with pistol in my hands running to next cover, as no sniper is in the way we continue our clean up, I hit about three people and each one I regret, but this is live here, no heroes, no hope, just fight to survive. "Shit!" I suddenly shout as bullet leaves scratch mark on my left arm, and no shirt to stop this bleeding, this just sucks. At least I have good blood clotting, but that dust all around here will do no good to the wound. "No time for that," really good comment from our leader, just I don't know if he isn't the ruthless here.

Last turn takes us to some sort of plaza, which is full of various barricades from debris. And here comes the boss battle... I can hear comments from my fellow teammates who are afraid of Shepard more than whole bunch of baddies which we ran through. Just great, future galaxy hero is gonna turn me in shit and then kick my ass into nearest drainage. This sucks and stinks like hell. And here he goes, he is wearing light breastplate and wields assault rifle. My only thought is repeating itself: _Take cover and really fast! _I roll behind nearest debris and hear bullets all around me. Shepard really knows how to make entrance, bad for us...

Next to me falls one of blues with small machine gun, I roll between two covers picking it up in the middle of this movement and find myself really happy for automatic gun. And here comes akimbo. I peak up and see Shepard raining fire on two of blues who took cover behind trash container. I shoot my pistol at Shepard and it only makes his shields flash for short time, but Shepard is really stubborn so he just turns around and redirects his fire on my position, just great. And my pistol ammo is already out, so just smg and me then. I see next cover which I can reach silently in crouched state. I sneak to it and look around. Just so big goddamn luck that rest of Reds is distracted by full scale attack of the rest of Blues. And my two teammates from behind found that they are no longer suppressed by Shepard, so they are the firing ones now. Thanks to them I sneak behind Shepard's position and deplete his shields with my smg, which then penetrates his right arm. This attack made Shepard pretty unable to fight as I then jump from behind cover and side-kick him behind knee. So he is down and I have only one question: "Would you sacrifice 50 people just to win?", his reply comes out through pain, "what do you think you little fucking sneaker, I would, so go to hell with your ethics". No matter what, he is renegade Shep. I pull my weapon in front of me and make bloody mess of his face, just sorry dude, but we are in no need of ass in this task... I'll take your place from now on!

And so I take his assault rifle and march to Blue's leader and his wing-man. "Dude you surely are crazy, but I can find use for you, for now you are part of Killers and NO changes of that understood?" So I got myself into this gang shit, and now also into reaper shit and collector, just great. But if my memory serves me well, there should be some light sides after all, you know having own ship and crew of loyal mates. But for now: "Yes sir, might I know your name now that I am part of your party?". "Patrick, but nobody calls me other than sir or master, am I clear?" this needs some response, "yes you are sir!" And so I joined _Blue Killers_, just wonderful. I make their runner and sniper, but there is really nothing I hate more than running away from my post when crowd of angry people want my head on silver plate. And so I helped Blues reach top of the food chain in this undercity and something about two years passed.

Tomorrow I am 18 and by that ready to serve in Alliance. I get ready for my last run, this time to upper city in which is Alliance recruitment center. My roommate Jessie does not take any suspicion, because I got him some brew to celebrate my birthday. I take no bag, just my self-made leather armor, one sealed bag with medigel and weapons, which are pistol, sniper rifle and small dagger. I climb to the top of our building and silently take down guard with my dagger, "sorry mate" I say when laying him on the ground and closing his eyes. And here I go, again no turning back and again no idea what will happen when I'm found missing.

I used my weapons just one more time, when talking to border guard of our gang, as I was not scheduled on action and our leader does hate us going past border with ramp leading to the top. Only our suppliers get on top. And now me too, I think as I snipe second guard just few moments before he was able to call alarm.

Alliance recruitment post, right here I come. Entering was difficult as guards minded me carrying weapons in such young age, but handing them over and credit chit changed their mind. I find myself in some sort of waiting-room, where I took recruitment datapad. Shame on those things... Family, religion, name, experiences... As I handed datapad to automated system it stated something about I may await people who would audit me personally as I am out of their tables.

And here they go, some high ranking officer, woman who looks like psychiatric and yet another man who looks like staff sergeant. Another great company for me... They took me to small side office and positioned themselves behind some sort of table, me standing in front of them. "So mister Wolf we have been handled your datapad and I personally can not say your history is pleasant, so I ask you now, why do you want to join alliance as N7 infiltrator?"

Response comes with speed and without some hesitation: "Sir, I lived in the undercity for my whole life, my family abandoned me and life in gang is ruthless, cruel and full of dirty work. I decided to put my life into some good use sir."

"Good response recruit," He says. "But mind this, you are dangerous individual. And you are not hiding your criminal history, even through you say you newer hurt anybody outside another gang."

"I am aware of this sir, but to my defense I had no other way to survive on that end of society," my voice turns to very sad tone as I add: "And I am also aware of that I might be punished for this, but now I want to be of good use."

Officer just nods and looks to that woman. She reads something of her terminal and looks at me with worried face: "Here you write that you worked as sniper, alone and in danger each day, seeing death almost each day, how do you feel when you have so much deaths on your account?

"Good question. Ma'am I am aware of that it is disturbing, but I assure you that I remember face of each man I shot and it is bad feeling, but I had to live through it and now I feel just regret for that both my and their life took course which ended this way,"

She looks somehow relieved as she maybe places me to that 1% of mankind which is able to kill, but is not somehow psychopathic. And she hands word to sergeant.

"You need to know that live in N7 unit is hard, and training can break you completely. I will not lie to you, so you might want to know that I am training officer of people who came here with some criminal record. And my squad takes the hardest training both physical and mental, are you ready even for this?"

"Sir yes sir!" I reply and then add, "Is there some additional weapon and ability training in my free time beyond my class?"

"Yes there is, but I doubt you will find energy to do anything but taking a rest in your free time. But if you are really stubborn, persistent and intelligent you can learn one additional ability per year. And our training is made of 2 years standard Alliance military training plus another 2 years with real firefight missions as N7 training. Then you will be promoted to officer rank and given chance to serve on warship"

"Sir thanks sir!" I add as I sign my participation as Alliance soldier and swear an oath. And here my story starts, taking place of Shepard and looking forward Saren, Collectors and reapers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: You will hardly pass

My first day on Alliance training base was spent just by settling in barracs and doing additional paperwork. I was in building with 50 N7 candidates, from which only 5 goes on to the final year of training. Dude, I should've known that...

"Hey gangsta!" Shouted one of recruits, who was assigned to bed next to mine. "I thought you will look more fierce and would have some crazy tattoos, but you look just like anybody other." He finished his sentence with a bit of regret.

"Oh and here goes my next interrogation," I say as loud sigh comes of me. "Just make it quick for god's sake." And here goes_ dude, you are just some sweetie no wonder you left for Alliance..._

But my train of thoughts is not completely right. "Don't worry, I don't care about looks. We will see what you are made of during training."

This guy was a bit different from those others, who used to be amused by me or who regretted my history in undercity. Soon I found out, that his name is David and he was interested in being Alliance soldier from his young age.

Second day was full of tests. Endurance, strength, speed, flexibility and some medical tests too. I ended up first on second on most of these tests, which impressed our drill sergeant enough to allow me some additional extranet time. I was really glad for this, because I had to learn a lot of this universe. Streets don't learn you about music, clothing and interracial relationships, those are forbidden in that part of world. I just hope, that this will be enough to fit in.

And here goes the third day, exercise, exercise and even more of it. Drill sergeant just shouts on us and we think that our bodies will turn into sweat and bones. After all this I took my advanced engineering lesson and slept for whole night. Dude I shouldn't have chosen those three another lessons. Assault rifles, shotguns and driver or pilot licenses (and I dunno have idea how to call those with all the hover vehicles)... Days just went on and were rarely interrupted.

About half year later we were put into tactic team battle. I was commander of blue team (which brought some memories). Arena was some kind of field with some walls and destroyed buildings. Our task: eliminate enemy team or steal their flag, just like paintball. My team spread into three groups. Backup was made of five soldiers, which were taking cover near our flag. Assault was made of 17 another, who were advancing like main army. And then there was infiltration group, which was made of me and two another infiltrators, we provided overhead cover and intel for our assault group and yes I was commanding all this mess from rooftops. Defensive team was alright in our base and we advanced quickly.

First problem came, when our group had to move to plaza, which was really open ground. Two teammates from infiltration teams took positions on left and right buildings, I took the closest one. No enemy was in sight, but that was about to change. Right after last member of assault team entered plaza hell unleashed on them. I took out three enemy snipers, while other "infiltrators" took another three, but four of our assault team were out of game. And then... fifteen of enemy soldiers rained hell on our assault squad from basement of one building, only three of them made it to exit. I just tossed flash-bang from roof and detonated it right before that window (which was repeated at another window by David, who was also infiltrator). By reports three another enemies were hit, but I had to run quickly, because they knew our positions now.

OK, we are six plus five more at base. They lost just nine. Now we had to act. My team now made of infiltrators, vanguard and two soldiers moved around the block and to enemy base. I knew, that they would make push for our base and warned backup squad, which was by now dug into their positions.

As we approached base of the other team, there was again no enemy in sight. We had to spread again. Dave, Peter (our vanguard) and one of soldiers moved by back, while me and the others used building to enter their base. On our way I took down one soldier from behind and so did Dave, which made it just one man advantage to them. Peter then used his armor and barrier abilities and made target of himself, while rushing towards flag. He took shoots from three directions, which meant their backup team is same size as ours. Dave took down one of defenders with his sniper rifle as I took another with mine. Our two soldiers then rained fire on third enemy location taking down their engineer. I just hope he was not quick enough to deploy drone.

But loud shout: "Shit!" Was heard from Peters direction and then blue orb flying towards the sky was seen probably from whole area. Just great, now we made target of ourselves I think as we regroup at their flag and begin carrying it away.

As we moved to our base no interceptions were made, but that was supposed to change. Just one "block" away from our base was tall building where as we discovered by being shot from above was the rest of the other team. Two of our soldiers were took down by accurate sniper shots, that means we are just four and we have to move... Dave used his sniper rife to cover mine and Peter's movements, but Peter was took down by another sniper. As I was under enemy building I had to rush inside and give them something to shoot at. I took out my smg and ran inside. But there was problem, three enemy soldiers were hiding behind some debris and rained fire on me. My shields were depleted and I had to dive behind corner. Meanwhile our defense team lost two soldiers as they had to counter enemy attack. But they managed to drive them back and took down one of their biotic soldiers. So it was 6 on 6. I dived from behind corner tossed one of my flash-bangs, then used overload to take down their shields and rained fire on one of them, he took it, but my shields are now down and I have vanguard charging on me. Then I heard loud bang and their vanguard raised his hands on signal, that he was shot. Dave made it through the street, but he had to leave his sniper rifle there as a distraction. I don't know how it worked, but there he was and his heavy pistol did its job. The last enemy guard was taken down quickly and we advanced to our base, but then we heard report of our defense team leader, he was the last there. Enemy soldier, adept and infiltrator made it into our base and we had to take it back. I rushed behind cover as Dave did on other side of the street. Enemy infiltrator was taking his aim on our defense leader and enemy soldier was taking our flag. I took him down, but then I heard loud thud as Dave was tossed away by enemy adept and was out of game, I took out my smg and fired on him, but it was too late he threw himself onto me and it was almost hopeless, but I detonated my last flash-bang on the belt, which took attention of enemy infiltrator and our last defender took shot on adept, who was just about feet from me, but then he was shot by enemy sniper. I had to take that sniper down, but my sniper rifle was overheated and my smg jammed. So it was pistol versus military grade sniper rifle. Not nice, but what is in this galaxy...

I jumped on wall and pushed off it as bulled made its way into it, then I flew through window and was in building overlooking our base. Problem was, that he knew I was there and he payed attention. I sneaked through the building into its basement and used my omnitool to destroy one brick in the wall. I had perfect position to shoot him, I took aim and fired. His shields gave away, but before he took shoot into armor, which was signal to end he tossed one of his flash-bangs on me and as my shot hit him I was blinded. Next thing I remember was our drill sergeant debriefing us, then medical check and hooray my assault rifle test still awaits...

Days flew past and many recruits quit or were reassigned to other military units. Now it was me, Dave, Peter and a few others and a few others. We were in front of our first real mission and it was Akuze, just a simple help to scouts they told, but I knew mine and I tried to prepare Dave and Peter to it. As the day came we were loaded into shutles and landed on that bloody planet. After about hour land started shaking and I shouted: "Tresher maws! Run!"

But only Peter and Dave listened as the others were dumb folded and just stood on ground, then five tresher maws charged of groud and took down some soldiers, now everybody ran.

"This is corporal Wolf, we need immediate evacuation. I repeat we need immediate evacuation. Our squad was attacked by tresher maws, we are running towards mountains, meet us at evac position alpha, out", this is a bad dream, that marines just shot and ran all around, we managed to take three another marines from that hell, but as another pair of treshers arrived it was run for your bare life.

When we got to evac point only response from hq was that we have to stand our ground and that they cant send help because of some atmospheric event. Just nice, we are sitting on bare rock with three shaken marines and we are trying not to fall into shock from recent events. We had to survive for totally three days of storm. Dave and I found cave where we hid for the second and third day. As the storm calmed evacuation team showed and took us away. In debriefing we took our beating from a few high officers, but our drill sergeant was proud of us, because by his words it was "survival of the fittest".

I think it was better than to see my entire unit die, but even through that it was a hit. Survivors were granted a few days off and I planed to learn some other languages. It was pretty easy to adapt to new form of English, that was used by humans, but alien languages were translated by our omnitools and then sent to some futuristic headphone. But I wanted to learn at least Khelish to surprise Tali. I started to learn that even before, but it was not some kind of study, when you have to train. I also went to some museums and galleries to look at culture... I was surprised to see that people have almost same cultural taste, that I remember, but I guess I will never get used to this kind of clothing, well something had to change.

But I have chosen to take my break at Elysium, which was "bad" choice... During my time off batarians attacked and I had to bunker in city hall with rest of police force and the rest of colony. Official version was that I assembled a defense force under my command and kept the batarians in check until Alliance came to save us, but reality was different. We lost about half of local police force in desperate counter attack, during which I managed to flank enemy positions and take of their leader and heavies from behind. It was nothing that I would call heroic, but even through that I got another title, which was originally supposed to be Shepard's.

After this mission admiral Hacket chosen me as example of soldier and promoted me to operations chief, which was also followed by some kind of medal. It all happened too fast on me and he put me in command of offensive on Torfan, which was some sort of payback for Elysium I think.

Our unit was under heavy fire from enemy bunker. I didn't want to be the ruthless asshole and so I had to create pretty good plan. It came to me when one of our engineers jammed his omnitool and instead of incendiary grenade threw some weaker version which only created small smoke screen. I put together all our resources and managed to put smokescreen big enough to cover our exact location from enemy gunners, but we also had to create some cover for us, so we disassembled one shuttle to create small assault ramp and five of us took cover behind it and pushed under enemy bunkers. Then it was just about throwing all the explosives we had with us into bunker and detonate. After we broke the line rest of our squad moved in and captured about fifty batarian slavers. Some wanted to kill them on spot, but I ordered them to step back and I arrested them.

In the end we were marked as divine fury which strikes back anytime somebody helpless was hurt. Again some heroic stuff, but I just felt regret for ending so much lives and loosing some teammates. After this last test I was promoted to staff commander and assigned to Normandy SR1 as XO. And this is where the real story begins...

* * *

**A/N:** I know it is not so long chapter and it took me long to post it, but i hardly have time to sleep because of school and stuff...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The turian spectre

**AN:** About my recent inactivity, well yeah sorry for that, but you know how it goes... School, girls, dance lessons, but most of all I'm lazy. Yeah, you heard well I am also a normal person... So well one more promise to attend to:

I hereby relay my thanks to everyone who wrote me a review or pm according my story:

JustHitTheMark, code R.R, TenshiReike, Made Nightwing, Hawk531 and unbroken wing

**AN2:** About the writing style, I understand, that you might want it improved and I will work on that, but don't expect miracles to happen...

* * *

"Do you think he is the one? He has no records before joining Alliance, no family, just gang."

"He did exceptionally well on Akuze, he survived and helped to as many others as he could. He defended the colony while he was on a vacation and then on Torfan he made it with minimal loses."

"But is he the one we want protecting the galaxy?"

"The only one who can protect it..."

"I will make the call!"

"XO report to helm, I repeat XO is to report on helm." said the VI voice and I set on my way. Now I felt pretty epic starting the story of actual Mass Effect game storyline, but it also wore down upon me, Nihlus could die after all...

Well, here he is being schooled by Joker on what is awesome about his piloting skills, next to him is Kaiden and he in exchange schools Joker how to behave when being praised. Just typical, Joker asks me about this mission true purpose and I answer to him how he has no idea about what are we getting into. "Yea, I didn't think, that spectre would be on a normal mission commander.", replied Joker and then my order on briefing came.

Now, for the talk with Jenkins, not that I am really happy to talk with eager soldier about not getting yourself killed.

"Hey commander, are you anxious too?"

"Jenkins don't get carried away, I swear if I've got to patch you up again, you are dead man to me!"

Well time for my reply is here: "Jenkins keep yourself calm, we can not risk on this mission, it is important. And don't ever put your life in danger for nothing, survival is important!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Well isn't he a typical soldier of ours Luke?"

"He is doc, he is, but he will keep it calm, I'll take care of that."

As I came into the comm room Nihlus greeted me by his version of breathtaking speech, not that it made any impression on me, already knowing what he would tell, my response was simple: "I think that the colony is under attack and we still have to carry on with the mission, am I right?"

"Impressive thinking commander", said Captain Anderson as he came into the room, "a minute ago we received this emergency broadcast, you should see it."

"We are under heavy attack by synthetic forces and are retreating requesting immediate backup and evac for our wounded", then the soldier fell down and camera focused on large ship in background.

"It is Sovereign, Saren's flagship, we should be prepared for everything!"

"How dare you accuse our finest agent commander, he is one of the best spectres that we ever had!", said Nihlus as he came dangerously close to me.

"Simply, I stated what I saw, nothing more, nothing less, but you are not here for the test run of Normandy, are you?"

"Well I am not, you are considered to be a spectre and I am here to make a report of your abilities in combat and as a commanding officer."

"Captain?"

"It is true Luke, you are considered a spectre candidate."

"So it was decided, not that I don't find the idea intriguing..."

"Don't let it come into your head Luke, now we have a mission to complete!"

"Yes captain!"

* * *

**AN3:** Pretty short, I know, but what would you do with it :D, I shall make more chapters as I go...


	5. Chapter 5

**Mass Effect: Sudden Appearance**

A/N: Blast this, a year and no new chapter. I am not normal, am I? In fact ME3 ruined it a bit for me, buy hey... I am back, so without further ado I present you:

Chapter 4: Williams

As I got ready for mission there were things to get rid of. For example one angry spectre, who wanted to know my source of intelligence. And he did't take no for an answer.

"Nihlus, you should understand this more than anyone else. I have my one and only secret source, and it is crucial for it, that I do not spill its secret to nobody", yeah pretty lame in retrospective, but we are going on mission and he is complaining about my knowledge…

"Commander Wolf, I will let this one slip, but your mission performance will be outstanding, for your good. Do we understand each other?", the turian asked as he got ready to drop.

"Yes, all shall be revealed in time, I promise that", was my last response as Jenkins, me and Kaidan got ready for drop at site 2.

"OK, I go first and you cover me, understood?", only couple of confirmations was my answer as I got to leading my team into this hellhole. My main hope was to save Nihlus and Jenkins, as they would be important for me in the long run. My train of thought got interrupted when I reached the plain filled with stones. If I recall well, then it is the place of drone ambush. "Kaidan, I think this is great place for ambush, so ready your overload, would you? And Jenkins, take your sniper and get ready behind that stone.", orders given I myself advanced with assault rifle in my hands and resolve in my soul.

"Crap!", this was my shout, when two drones decided to appear in front of my face. Quick draw of the trigger, overload swiping over my head and crack from a sniper later I got up from my ass and checked my shields. "1 %, those blasted things!", I swore as Alenko got near me to check if I wasn't leaking blood.

"Sir, are those geth, they shouldn't be anywhere behind Veil, should they?", Jenkins asked and I was tempted to explain everything to him, at the latest moment I stopped myself and told: "Jenkins, they are the enemy here, don't ask me where they came from, or what are they able to do. I am just a soldier like you, am I not?". This seemed to shut Jenkins up and after a beep signifying, that my shields are charged, we continued our trek towards Ashley.

As we went on towards the colony and trouble, I saw doubt in my companions eyes, they heard my conversation with Nihlus and were visibly processing it. "Have no fear, please", I tried to speak into their souls, "I have my secrets, but they will be revealed, when we complete our mission, I promise you that much. ", awkward, I thought and my hopes for normal conversations with crewmates got sunk under doubts… _'No time for that' _I reprimanded my own mind, for standing against me and continued my determined jog towards my new crewmate.

And there she was, running from geth troopers, but still looking good. _'Once the nerd, always the nerd' _I thought as I was aiming my sniper onto the first geth and squeezing the trigger. "One down", I reported and heard Jenkins do the same.

"Ashley Williams, 202nd, at your command sir.", she reported according to Alliance rules and lifted her visor.

"Commander Wolf, SSV Normandy, N7", I responded, "Are you OK? And if so, status repport, Williams". '_Not the best of pickup lines is it?'_

"Just a few bruises sir, thanks to you. As for the report, I am the last one of 202nd sir", she let out with sad voice.

"Then, let us avenge them and honor their memory by showing those geth who we are, what do you think?"

"With pleasure sir!", Ashley responded and pumped her shotgun, "are you by any chance the beacon transportation team?"

"At your service", Jenkins responded for me and I added: "Any chance of you leading the way Williams, you are local after all".

"Follow me then", was all I needed, to continue my mission. And it was also everything I got.

A/N: Another short one, isn't it… Well I am planning to do more of those during holidays, so hope for the best :D. Also point out if my style got worse or anything, as I need feedback to go on…


End file.
